warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Drow Thel
Drow Thel or simply Drow is a former Howling Banshee of the Saim Hann Craftworld and now a Champion of the Chaos God Khorne. She is now part of the Brethren of Spite, and acts as the second in command of Cain, as a stalwart Champion of the Blood God, and leader of what remains of the Brethren's assault company. A skilled and terrible warrior, Drow acts as the enforcer and executioner of the Daemon Prince Cain, Drow has slain and slaughtered thousands, possibly millions over her long life in both her devotion to the Eldar and now Khorne. A veteran of a thousand conflicts and master of a hundred forms of combat, Drow Thel continues to prove an extremely dangerous force of rage, brutality and murder to those who oppose the Brethren of Spite. And those within it. History Early Born on the Craftworld of Saim Hann shortly after The Fall as ‘Drow Thel', would as all Eldar would follow a number of paths. The first of Drow's paths would be the Path of Awakening, and then she would move to the Path of Artisan, but she would move on to the path of the Warrior after finding a taste for battle on the Path of the Guardian. Drow would follow the Path of the Warrior as a member of the Howling Banshee shrine. Here she would become a skilled warrior. Drow Thel would battle many of Saim-Hann's enemies, and would in a twist of fate that would seal Drow's future, battle a warband of Chaos pirates on a nameless Maiden World in mid m.37. Part of the War host sent to eradicate the corrupt and murderous intruders known as the Brethren of Spite, Drow was loosed with the rest of her sisters upon the Chaos Space Marines. Driven into a murderous frenzy by the horrors and atrocities she had seen been committed by the Brethren of Spite on the Exodite population, and the desecration of the world, Drow slew a score of the renegade Space marines in a number of decisive battles across the Maiden World which crippled the Warband. At one point, Drow Thel would even cross swords with the Chaos space marines leader, Cain. The Chaos Champion, burning with infernal power and a vicious hatred for the Eldar who had denied him his "prize", Cain struck down three of Drow's sisters and duelled with their Exarch. Seeing a window in Cain's sluggish defence, Drow struck at Cain with a swift blow. Blinding him in one eye, Drow and her sisters were only denied the final prize of slaying the Chaos lord when his men swarmed the area, carrying his wounded form away. Drow's act of defiance would only cost her, though at the time, the Banshee knew not of the terrible fate that awaited her. Cain, who's ego wounded and anger flared, demanded that the Banshee be brought to him. Seeking out a number of highly trained bounty hunters, only one succeed. A Dark Eldar mercenary, by the name of Silinurl Luvt Luvt was able to subdue and capture Drow during one of her battles against the Imperium, and delivered her to Cain, threatening to kill her due to the greater resistance from the target. Luvt was paid twice the amount he had initially demanded, which Cain happily accepted. Already badly injured from her skirmish with Luvt, Cain's was quick to begin his torture of Drow. His first action was to take her soul stone. Drow's soul was now in the hands of Cain, and she knew that the Champion had taken it as both a trophy and bargaining chip. Cain for just over a year, subjected Drow to horrendous torture, having her body beaten and her mind broken under physical and psychic assaults that would have killed most. Drow was even pitted against summoned Slaanesh daemons, forced to battle for her life and avoid the terrible fate that would await her in death. Cain's brutality had left Drow scarred, her will to fight back was all but destroyed. Drow's few attempts to escape were feeble at best. But during her months of torture, Cain did bestow a strange "gift" upon Drow. A Daemon weapon of Khorne, placed in her cell as her only form of company. An ancient thing, the weapon held a Greater Daemon of Khorne, bound into it by a sorcerers cabal long before the Horus Heresy. Cain taunted the Banshee with the blade in a fashion few others could. When he first handed the sword to Drow, he sent away his guard and presented himself to her as unarmed, and mocked Drow with vile joy. At any moment Drow could cut down the Chaos Lord, at any point she could end his life, but Drow knew the cost. The sword burned with a soul hungry, insane intelligence. It demanded blood for Khorne. Drow feared that she could not evade it's whispers for long. And so Drow lingered for months in the Covenant of Sin, tortured and broken by her captors again and again. Cain continued his visits to mock and berate the Banshee, offering her up the daemon sword. The blade, Caries it called itself, raged at Drow for not laying waste to Cain with it's warp enchanted fury. Again and again Cain did this, until without reason he grew bored. Apparently tired of the "lack of response" from the Eldar, Cain brought in what he could only call experts on the subject. A cohort of Slaaneshi devotees. Cain had offered Drow to them as a sacrifice for their vile patron, and they were eager indeed to enjoy Cain's gift. Drow snapped. The call of the sword grew even greater as Cain servants leered over her fragile form, as they advanced to begin her defilement, the Autarch grabbed up the sword. Screaming mad praise to Khorne, Drow frantically slaughtered her captors. Driven by the will of the blade, Drow descended on the Brethren. She stalked the halls with terrible intent. Now she was free to do as she wished, and the Brethren of Spite could not hope to stop her. Only the most insane of the Brethren's own Khornate warriors dared to confront Drow, but little they did could halt her advance. Drow had but one goal, to kill Cain... A failed vengeance She was swift, more of a weapon than an individual at this point. She skulked down the hallway, her Daemon Sword held close. It's whispers had become shouting, and that had now dissolved into mindless praise and fanatic cries. An astartes came into view, his bolt gun raised towards her, he moved so slowly, so sluggishly. With unnatural speed, the Banshee was atop him in seconds, before the Chaos space marine could even realise his folly. Drow sunk it's edge deep into the fallen Space marine's chest, watching as he struggled desperately, trying to escape his bloody fate. A second thrust and he was silent, falling limp in her hold, still impaled upon the blade. Swiftly, she withdrew the sword, watching as the blood upon it's surface, sank into the runes across it's length. More blood for Khorne, another vendetta for her, another soul for the sword. A delighted cry rang through her mind, the former Banshee smirked, she was close to Cain. So close. Bolter fire ripped through the corridor, and Drow dived to the floor in response. More Space marines, followed quickly by their pitiful human allies. A torrent of inaccurate gun fire tore through the air, while Drow had crawled behind the corpse of the previous Chaos space marine, his lifeless mass taking the brunt of the assault. Drow listened to the Space marines bark orders to their human allies, while alarms blared on and off, while the same cold mechanical voice that was produced spat out commands to the ships crew, in it's static monotone filled message. Drow peered over her makeshift cover, barely suppressing the urge, the command, to charge them directly. Three space marines, six humans, slowly but surely advancing on her. Leaping forward, Drow dived and dodged through their gunfire and struck before they knew what was happening. She'd lost none of her speed, none of her agility, and soon a trio of the corrupted humans were cut apart, blood and viscera spraying across their allies. The Banshee let out a vicious howl, a praise to Khorne that further terrified the bewildered humans. Soon they were dead, and Drow was left to dance with the Chaos space marines. Carrying jagged knives and chain swords, they clumsily attacked the Banshee, slow and awkward in their assault. Drow, having dodged their mediocre attacks, dived beneath and first astartes, slicing through the soft spot between the back of his knee armour cutting his tendons, before thrusting the edge of the blade through his sternum. He collapsed onto the floor, bleeding freely across the steel plating of the floor, still trying desperately to attack her with a combat knife. Quickly his comrades moved to strike her, but Drow had already moved to counter them. The second Chaos marine was beheaded, the third found himself impaled by the Daemon Blade, blood gushing from his wounds. Slowly, she let him slide free from the blade enough that she could thrust upwards and slice his head in two. Drow took a second to gaze over the carnage, and smiled. The Blood God would be pleased. At last she had come to it. The end was nearing, Drow could feel it. She'd dreamed of this in secret, repressed the thoughts, but now she could release it. Even more of Cain's dead ilk lay scattered around her. The Swords voice filled her mind again, it begged for more, it's hunger for blood not sated. She happily obliged. Drow marched up to the bulkhead of Cain's chambers, stained by it's defenders blood. Before she could dig the Daemon Sword into the door, Cain's voice filled the room; “A guest? It has been awhile, but don't worry" Cain paused, his voice filled with giddy delight; "I'm well aware of how to treat them!" Drow's world was fire, the sword barely held back the fiery blast that consumed the bulkhead, throwing the lithe, scrawny form of the fallen Banshee flying across the hallway, smashing against the wall and collapsing onto the floor. Her makeshift armour was all but gone, while numerous burns, cuts and wounds now covered her pale flesh. Aided by the might of the Daemon Sword, she crawled onto her hands and knees, rising to witness the arrival of Cain, who's heavy steps echoed through the hallway. He was a tall, power armour clad figure, and towered over feeble form. Clad in gun metal grey armour, it bore all the traits of his ilk. Rough and anarchic, it's paint chipped and weathered. Cain's war helm was vicious effigy. His mouth guard resembled a scowling face, a pair of deep green eye lenses peered out at her, and a set of jagged horns crowned his head. Upon Cain's chest plate, his regalia was emblazoned. A skull, flanked by a pair of sabers, though the paint had weathered and and dulled it's effect. He strode forth, Drow watching as Cain pulled his saber from it's jeweled, rune etched scabbard. She took up her war stance, sword in hand, looking on as Cain advanced. His voice rattled out from his respirator; “You look like shit.” She couldn't deny that, though Cain's primitive and backwards brain barely allowed him to do anything but curse in his ill begotten tongue. Drow was clad in red stained robes, and the pieces of flak and carapace armour, she had torn from the corpses of Cain's weak willed soldiers; “You're going to die now” the Chaos Lord laughed at her threat, pointing his power saber towards her again; “Lets be honest now Drow your chances aren't great. Your out of you're league.” The Banshee ignored his words, and jumped forward, swiping at his neck for a quick decapitation, Cain barely parried her. Swiftly Drow lashed out with another attack. The Daemon Sword cut deep into Cain's neck guard, the Chaos Lord reeling from it, trying to ward her off with a flurry of warding attacks. Drow ignored his weak defense, throwing her blade upwards, landing a vicious uppercut through his chest plate and into his flesh. Cain staggered as he turned to face her, but she was still on the offence. Striking his chest piece again, cutting through the vicious skull emblazoned upon it, Drow reared back and thrust through his stomach armour. The Chaos Lord let out a wheezing roar, striking at her chest with his power fist. Cain's punch threw Drow to the floor, and before she could scramble onto her feet, Cain had his boot firmly on her chest. The Banshee was sprawled beneath Cain, who began to slowly increase the pressure on her rib cage; “Nothing to protect your fragile organs but weak bone and soft flesh!" Drow could hear something crack, her vision was getting hazy, while something blood was rolling down from her nostrils, and an all familiar copper taste and smell was in her mouth. Grabbing hold of her Daemon Sword, Drow thrust it into the Chaos Lords leg. He screamed, almost jumping off the Banshee. Before he could limp away any further, she slashed the tendons of his injured leg. Cain fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Wounded herself, Drow began to drag herself towards Cain. He rolled himself onto his back, saber pointed towards the Banshee. Drow struck at him with the Daemon Sword, but Cain raised his own blade to counter. She kept striking, finally slicing into Cain's wrist, severing the Chaos Champion's hand. Quickly she darted forward, placing the tip of the sword at his throat; “I can only bestow a fraction of the agony you put me through Mon-Keigh, now...” slowly Drow raised the blades tip to face Cain's left eye; “...for some amusement” she thrust it forward. She worked the blade slowly, piercing the emerald eye lens first, and pushing it through. Weakened, Cain seemed unable to do anything but grunt in pain as the Banshee blinded him. Slowly she twisted the blade, tearing free his eye ball and letting the blades ethereal fire burn it to ash. Drow looked over Cain, who seemed to be in a daze. Where his right eye lens had been, now a great gouge existed, blood and molten metal, seeping out. Cain looked up at her, and wheezed out a response; “Such an unimpressive boast, I expected a bit mor-” a slash across the face from Drow silenced the Chaos Lord; “You should have learned your arrogance will not help you” Cain sneered; “I don't have much left. Then again, you don't ether. We're not so different you and I.” The Banshee struck Cain again, rending his armour open once again; “We are nothing alike Mon-Keigh! Tread carefully, or I might chose to draw this out more, to teach you that lesson!” Another strike sliced the left horn from Cain's helm; “Your right. You don't have the strength to do this!” The Chaos Lord struck Drow with his power fist, throwing her to the floor. Before she could scramble to her feet, Cain extended his hand and fired a vicious blast from his palm. The shot impacted on Drow's right side. Her arm was shredded by the shrapnel of the blast, leaving nothing but a stump; “That was a low powered blast” Cain spoke as he slowly stood up, the red eyed, bloody and beaten Drow looked up at him. Like an animal, the corrupt Banshee snarled and frothed at Cain; “Any stronger, and I doubt even your lovely little sword might not have even saved you!” She was on her knees. Cain strode up to her, grabbing her head in his power claws grip. She could feel the cold steel of the gun's barrel, embedded in Cain's palm, pressed against her head. She whimpered, her voice was a pitiful whisper; "Finish it." Cain shook his head, his voice filled to the brim with an intoxicating pride; "Oh no, your too valuable for that." Taming the sword While Drow's body lay in comatose under the care of Orion Strasse, her mind now faced a much greater threat. Fueled by the slaughter Drow had wrought in her wake, Caries had regained some of it's former strength. The Daemon, an ancient Bloodthrister of Khorne, sought desperately to find a vassal or some other means of it's release, and saw that Drow Thel was a prime candidate for possession. Having wormed it's way into the Eldar's conscious ever since it was first presented to her, Caries did not see the task of breaking the Banshee's mind and taking her body for his own as a difficult task, but Drow would not submit so easily. Refusing to bow to the Daemon, Drow demanded that the creature actually confront her if it wished for her body, and claimed that the beast was nothing but a coward. Attacking the ancient Bloodthirsters pride, Drow soon found herself at the center of a blood stained realm, the ground shattered, mounds of cracked skulls littered the floor in massive mountains, while jagged spikes of brass acceded high into the black skies. Drow was in the realm of Khorne, and was presented by the sight of the snarling and roaring Bloodthirster. A colossal mound of red muscle and rage, Caries towered above the Banshee, and was clad in great plates of steel and brass armour. Hefting up a pair of obsidian axes, he offered Drow to summon her own weapons, if she should. With nothing but a thought, the Banshee had clad herself in heavy battle armour, and took up a great two handed sword from the many armories that lay within the Greater Daemons lair. Their battle was fierce. Where Caries was a great monster of strength and brutality, Drow was still an Eldar. Where the Bloodthirster was slow, the Eldar bore unnatural speed and dexterity, able to avoid his blows. Though the Bloodthirster struck with enough force to have felled an army, Drow side stepped and kited him with such grace and speed that the Bloodthirster could simply not match. He grew angrier and angrier, goaded further into rage as the Eldar struck at him again and again, only for his own countering attacks to be ignored or to miss. Caries was soon striking at anything within distance, crushing and destroying anything that moved among his lair, while Drow readied herself for her own attack. Finally facing the Bloodthirster, Drow struck at him with swift and brutal strike which sent the creature to his knees, slicing his tendons and throwing him off balance. Roaring in fury, the Bloodthirster finally caught up with Drow, grabbing her up in his clawed grip, Caries threatened to crush the Eldar in his hands, but Drow struck again, thrusting her sword into his eyes and blinding him. Caries tore at her, crushing one of the Eldar's legs and throwing her to the ground as he thrashed and screamed in rage, but Drow rose up and struck again. Thrusting the blade into his throat, Drow tore through the Bloodthirsters neck and into his mouth, silencing the daemon as it slumped to the ground. Clambering atop it, Drow cut the beasts head from it's neck and raised it up in tribute to Khorne. Swearing herself to the Blood God, Drow promised to serve Khorne for the rest of her days, as his devoted servant and Champion. But as Drow celebrated her victory, she was gifted with a more sinister of things. Caries broken conscious had sank into her mind, it's power, knowledge and martial prowess became part of Drow, as did it's fury. The two's bond was complete, and Drow stood as the master, not the slave. The Recovery Drow lay in the primitive hospital bed, glaring angrily at the mechanical form of her “caretaker”, Orion Strasse, the machine man hunched over a desk working away, humming quietly to himself, far too invested in his own projects to give Drow a moment’s notice. A few other figures also worked with Strasse in the room, Scientists called in distinct protective uniforms, occasionally glancing over at the bound Drow from behind their masks. She then looked back to her bindings, holding both her replacement and original arm in place, while without the Daemon sword Drow’s atrophied muscles left her virtually defenceless. Occasionally one of the scientists might take a closer look, though after the last incident where she’d torn out one of their throats, they kept their distance. He was quickly replaced. The room itself was clinical, white tiles and silver plates made up most of the structure, while the floor was marked by drains and grates, the roof marked by a number of incinerators. The bed itself had a motorized base, attached to a track that allowed it to be moved around the room with ease. Drow, since her awakening, had taken the time to study every inch of the chamber, eager to find another escape route or weakness, though the chamber seemed to be almost specially built for the purpose of holding her. Only one entrance existed, while the Daemon Sword was nowhere to be seen, and the Scientists seemed to much more on their feet after the last incident, but right now all Drow wanted to know was why Cain had kept her alive. Strasse stood up, waving a hand to dismiss the other Science Division members, who quickly departed from the room, the stainless steel door sealing shut behind them as they left, while Strasse marched over to her bedside. “And let’s see how the patient is doing today” Strasse said with some vague warmth too it, no sly remarks or triumphant commentary ever seemed to be produced by the machine thing, silently scanning over her vitals, unamused and uninterested in Drow’s vicious gaze. He finally broke the silence, taking hold of Drow’s left arm, still flesh locked eyes with her again; “I am going to free your arm, I’d suggest not trying anything” “Or what?” Strasse grabbed hold of her arm and a shock ran through her. After a few seconds Strasse let go; “Understand?” Drow nodded, and Strasse continued without another word. Strasse examined Drow’s freed arm, studying it closely before pressing one of his needle fingers into her muscle, pulling it free after a few seconds; “It seems I’ve been able to reverse much of the muscle atrophy, K’Hesh gene-therapy was of great use, while the carapace is developing nicely from my x-rays. Question, do you feel anything different?” “My joints ache, my head hurts, but my body feels no different bar your primitive cybernetics” she nodded towards her new gunmetal grey limb, Strasse cocked his head; “So, nothing else then?” Drow grew impatient; “I have answered your question, I feel nothing else.” Strasse clapped his hands; “Good, it seems the bonding process has been a success, though I need to do a few more tests” Drow gaze him another confused glance; “Bonding process? What are you talking about?” “I’ll show you!” He trod over to the other end of the room as a screen descended, covering much of the wall, bursting to life with an image Drow believed to be some sort of scan; “After your little brawl with Cain, I was forced to do some fairly extensive surgery, as you can see the sheer damage done to your form” he gestured to her chest, where several ribs were cracked and shards of shrapnel and other metals highlighted; “A nasty business, but I worked my magic, however, I thought I’d go a little further.” The image on the screen then switched to a detailed scan of an Astartes, Strasse gesturing to the image; “You see we Space Marines possess a number of quite effective organs and implants, and I found the thought of replicating such a thing but for another species to be an enjoyable side project, and so I set to work!” “You were altering my body?” Drow lurched forward, on arm still bound, a fresh sense of panic filling her voice; “What did you do!?” Strasse pointed at her and spat out a stern response; “Calm down and let me explain, then you can complain about my practice!” “Then do it quickly or I’ll-“ “Okay, then shut up and let me explain!” Strasse barked, Drow falling silent; “Now, back on topic, as you can see here” Strasse pointed to a new image. The scan presented Drow’s chest, where prominent plates and segments had been highlighted, all covering muscle; “I call it the Grey Carapace. It will allow you to interact with your new armour in the same way a Space Marine can. Like a second skin, am I not, brilliant? But that’s not all” Strasse swiftly moved to the next image, a scan of her chest; “A second heart. Created from genetic samples of your own DNA and that of the numerous other Eldar we have killed and captured, I was able to successfully add it to your circulatory system.” He had a great sense of self grandeur, more amazed by his own success than Drow, who displayed a mild sense of indifference; “Anything else?” Strasse shook his head in reply; “Bar steroids and repairs to your bones and tissues, none.” “Good, I’m glad you’ve not tampered with anything else you don’t understa-" “Excuse me, but I have performed over two hundred dissections or vivisections on Eldar subjects, I have studied under excellent tutorship and was even taught by a member of your races Haemonculi. I am well studied in your races biology, and more than prepared to make such changes.” He whining tone showed how upset he became when his ability was question, but Drow was in no hurry to upset her captor further if he was making changes to her physical form; “You mentioned Armour.” “A welcoming gift, to our organisation” Strasse marched over to the right side of the room, the metal plating splitting apart and revealing a sarcophagus. He quickly pulled it free, the object hovering above the ground on primitive grav-motors, pulling it to the centre of the room and leaving it. Strasse moved to her still bound arm and quickly released the bindings, striding back over to the coffin shaped object, looking back at her; “Come on then, we haven’t all day.” Slowly Drow slid off the bed, careful to not fall as she began to sluggishly move towards Strasse, dragging her medical robes across the titled floor, awkwardly grabbing onto the edge of the sarcophagus for balance. Strasse quickly slid the lid from the sarcophagus, a burst of smoke following its opening. Drow peered down into its depths, gazing over the mist covered armour. It was a full suit, primitive but impressive layered plate, built in an almost grotesque parody of her Banshee suit; “It’s built to fit you perfect, an excellent suit of Artificer power armour, created not just for your species, but for you.” Drow reached down, plucking the front of the face plate of the helm from the coffin, clearly crafted in inspiration of common Eldar design. She gazed over the faceplate for a few seconds, staring into the emerald eye lenses, running her fingers across its cold metal surface. It was lighter than it appeared, though it was far heavier than any wraith bone armour she had worn; “Is it ready for use?” She dully asked Strasse; “Of course.” She turned to him, staring down on the Tech-marine; “I want to test it.” WIP Blood of the Eldar It can be said that Drow's "crowning" achievement would be the massacre of her own kin. The Eldar of Saim-Hann had sent scouts across the galaxy searching for the Banshee. The Brethren had been keen to keep their tracks clean, their hiring of the Dark Eldar mercenary, Luvt, had allowed them to evade detection for so long before a small group of Harlequins finally discovered the hidden Brethren fleet hiding in an asteroid field on the edge of the galaxy, having retreated their to prepare for an assault on a series of Imperial fringe worlds. Deploying a strike force, the Saim-Hann fleet struck at the Brethren from a dozen sides. Several ships were crippled in the first minutes as the Eldar raiding force began it's assault, and it was not long before the Covenant of Sin was breached and boarded. The Brethren of Spite could neither flee, and their attempts to fight back were slow, clumsy, and ill advised. The Eldar sought out their stolen kin, and did so with a fury that the Brethren could not match. Cain offered this event as a time for Drow to prove herself as a true champion of Blood God, through the murder of those that now threatened the existence of the Brethren of Spite.. Gifted a new battle plate, Drow took up the Daemon Sword and prepared to battle those who were sent to save her. Leading a massive cohort of Khorne Bezerkers and Raptors, Drow and her new allies were unleashed on the Eldar strike force. Completely unaware of the defection of their former, they were unprepared for the savagery and madness of the fallen Banshee. Hacking, tearing and ripping them apart, Drow reduced scores of Eldar warriors to headless corpses as she reaped her bloody tally. As the first vid-captures and psychic screams of their kin filled the Farseers minds, the Eldar realised the fate that had befallen their sister. Filled by despair, the Eldar tried to shrink away. But Drow would not let them, nor would Cain or the Brethren. Regrouping and counter-attacking, the Brethren were able to cripple the Eldar flagship, leaving the others to flee or be obliterated by the massive fire screens the Brethren had begun to erect, while by now Drow had made sure not a single enemy lay alive aboard the Covenant of Sin. Gathering up her cohort of insane bezerkers and possessed, Drow led the Brethren of Spite in a massive boarding action, crashing into the fragile and crippled flag-ship and spilling into it's halls. Drow was a frenzied warrior, and with reckless abandon did she wreck utter havoc upon her kin. The Eldar mounted a stalwart defense, and brought low many of the Brethren who had accompanied Drow, but it mattered not to the new champion of Khorne. Their blood appeased him as much as that of the Eldar. Taking many trophies, Drow with what was left of her followers burst into the bridge. Drow found herself faced with a Striking Scorpion Exarch, who emerged from the shadows of the bridge, slicing apart and cutting down several of her Berserker allies and approached the fallen Banshee. Drow smirked, having finally found a worthy opponent. The two dueled and danced for almost a day, and soon they were alone surrounded by a thick wall of corpses. The Scorpion struck at Drow from the shadows, trying to whittle her defenses down, but Drow was still Eldar. She waited for her chance, and when it appeared Drow struck her blow. Grabbing the Scorpion by the neck she thrust her Daemon Sword into it's chest, over and over until the Exarch was nothing but a pile of charred and burnt armour. Drow celebrated her victory gleefully by impaling the Exarch's charred and cracked helm upon her jagged trophy rack. Collecting the soul stones of the fallen, Drow fed them to the mindless sword as a tribute to Khorne. Relations Cain Drow and Cain have a rocky relation to say the least. Drow's loyalty to Cain mainly comes out of a fear of what his response will be if she attempts to resist his reign, punishments include trips and holidays to Commoragh and other such unpleasant places. Cain enjoys the utter despair and hatred Drow displays towards him so much so that he keeps the Eldar around him at all times. Drow ultimately seeks to remove Cain from power, as well as his head from his shoulders, and offer it up the Blood God at the base of his skull throne. Silinurl Luvt If there is one individual Drow Thel despises more than Cain in the entire galaxy, it is almost certainly Silinurl Luvt. Bar being the individual who would steal her away from her Craftworld home and deliver her to the Brethren of Spite, damming her into the service of Khorne, Drow is often used as payment by Cain for Luvt's personal enjoyment, though the rarity of Luvt and Cain's operation's means the two are rarely in contact for long. Drow and Luvt's relationship is possibly the definition of love hate. Their passion is rare, though violent and deviant. Orion Strasse Strasse and Drow have a strained but far more healthy relation that Drow will find among the other Brethren of Spite troops. Nursing Drow back to health after her conflict with Cain and acting as her doctor (as he does with the other Brethren lieutenants and officers), Drow finds some vague comfort in her discussions with Strasse, though as always is wary of his loyalty to Cain and what information he might give to the Chaos Lord about her. Personality and Traits Aggressive, murderous and brutish, Drow is typical of fanatical servants of Khorne. Quick to anger, and extremely vicious in her devotion to the Blood GOD, Drow proves dangerous both on and off the battlefield. Especially to other members of the Brethren of Spite, whom Drow generally holds in low regard. While still sane enough to give commands, make battle plans and even at times follow orders, Drow will swiftly fall into a blood thirsty battle trance in battle. This, reinforced by a primordial sense of Eldar cunning, makes Drow a dangerous opponent to underestimate. Drow's mind, whole scared and degraded from the months of physical and mental torture she suffered at the Brethren of Spite, and the influence of the Daemonic Sword whose bound spirit she consumed, is stalwart and tenacious, unwilling to surrender or flee from danger, and always in search of conflict with those she dislikes. Lacking in basic empathy and pity, Drow is a merciless and almost reasonless creature, driven by a fanatical sense of self-loathing, and a love for Khorne. Powers and abilities Drow is a rabid, but altogether skilled and cunning fighter. Having trained as a Banshee of Saim-Hann for some time, and having fought alongside for several centuries, Drow has grown reverenced in numerous styles of combat, as well as a number of weapons; though always preferring her Daemon Weapon, Caries. Physically imposing, Drow is noticeably strong, even for an Eldar, which coupled with her artificer armour and warp sword, allows the fallen Banshee to rend open opponents such as Space marines with frighting ease. As with all Eldar, Drow is extremely fast and quick witted when compared with most species. In combat, Drow's speed and strength make her a terrible threat to face. Faced with a fast striking wall of blades, most opponents will falter under such a furious assault. Drow also recessives ample protection from her Artificer armour, which provides the Eldar with further speed and strength enhancements with no real cost to mobility due to her "Grey Carapace". Blessed with Daemonic flight, Drow can further make use of her speed and strength by striking from the sky. With blackened, daemonic talons, the Khornate Champion can pluck opponents from the ground and rend them apart, or set them alight with crimson warp fire. As with all Champions of Khorne, Drow is blessed with noticeable protection against psychic powers, though her wounded mind might be exploited by a truly gifted and cunning psyker or sorcerer. Under the care of the Brethren of Spites self proclaimed Head of Research, Orion Strasse, Drow was physically augmented after her ill fated fight with Cain. As well as repairing Drow's severe wounds, Strasse enhanced her body with alterations, strengthening and reinforcing her skeletal structure, replacing her lost right arm with a cybernetic replacement, alongside a secondary heart and what is called by Strasse the "Grey Carapace". Much like a Space Marines Black Carapace, Strasse's creation allows Drow's nervous system to interact with her Artificer armour in the same way that a Space Marine can with his own. Appearance As with most Eldar, Drow Thel is taller than most humans and Eldar, standing an impressive 9’10, even when not clad in her suit of Artificer armour. Drow is also much muscular than most Eldar, built up from Orion Strasse's steroid experimentations and years of intense fighting. Her flesh is pallid white, Drow's skin is marred by years of fighting at the forefront of battles with the Brethren of Spite, and likewise her face is tired and marked by her years of fighting and torment. Drow's crimson hair, is often stained by dried blood. Due to her standing in Khorne's eyes, Drow has been blessed with numerous daemonic gifts such as horns, wings and runic blessings upon her armour and weaponry. Drow's hands and feet have become blackened, twisted claws and talons, alight with a fiery copper warp fire. Drow enjoys the gift of Daemonic flight, allowing her to glide and leap long distances with an unnatural grace, as well as pounce upon foes with talon like feet, shredding armour and flesh alike with ease. Drow often clad in heavy crimson armour, made up of thick, heavy overlapping anarchic plates, and enjoys the protection of Khorne against psychic powers and weak wizardry. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own Category:Khorne Category:Eldar of Note Category:Chaos Characters Category:Imposter101